1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connectable to a plurality of receptacles of different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a USB interface conforming to the USB (Universal Serial Bus) specification has been widely used as one of the data transmission means for connecting a personal computer or the like with peripherals such as key board, mouse and modem. USB connection is established by mating a USB connector attached to a distal end of a USB cable or the like with a USB receptacle installed in the personal computer or the like.
More recently, USB 3.0 Specification, which was upgraded from the prior USB 2.0 Specification by adding Super Speed Line (hereinafter, abbreviated as “SS Line”), has been standardized. The USB Standard includes USB connector and receptacle's Standard A and USB Standard B.